


CODA

by thaitea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Kinda, Moral Ambiguity, Time Travel, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, fuck the state, oh boy here we go - Freeform, smh, the uchiha deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaitea/pseuds/thaitea
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was always loyal to his family.Or: this new world is a chance to make things right. Sasuke takes it with both hands.





	CODA

 

A week after Shisui comes back from the war, Sasuke brings him to his favorite clearing by the Naka river. The midday sun creates a stunning halo around Shisui’s head.  He’s better than when he’d first stepped through Konoha’s gates: the deep lines beneath his eyes have disappeared, and he’s finally relaxed, serenely tipping his head into the wind.

The water is cool and beautifully clear when Sasuke dips his bare feet in. Shisui smiles at him, hair rustling gently in the breeze. They sit contentedly in silence. The soft rush of the river fills the background with white noise. The sky is infinitely blue, miraculously bright and cloudless.

Sasuke wants to keep this peaceful stillness forever.

Shisui is magnetic. His dazzling smile charms everybody who crosses him, and if that doesn’t work, his eyes can do the rest. He’s thoughtful and kind and wonderfully intelligent. Before, Sasuke’s memories of Shisui were hazy at best. A flash of a smile, the warmth of a hug, the awed murmur of _Shunshin no Shisui._ He remembers the swirl of Shisui’s sharingan in Danzo, the _wrongness_ of it.

In this new world, though, Shisui is practically his brother. He was there when Sasuke picked up his first kunai. He picked Sasuke up from the Academy with Itachi. He watched as Fugaku taught Sasuke the Grand Fireball jutsu. When Sasuke graduated at the age of five, Shisui was the first among the waiting group of Uchiha to applaud. 

At the party afterwards, Shisui had picked him up and twirled him around. _You’re still a kid to me,_ he’d teased, laughing when Sasuke squirmed against his grasp.

Shisui’s only fourteen. Itachi is eleven. Sasuke is six. They’re all legally adults, but their clan takes care of them. Sasuke’s not the lone Uchiha anymore; his family numbers in the hundreds, now, and it’s amazing. They’re magnificent, and Konoha can go _fuck_ itself.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the state


End file.
